Alyssa Raisen
"(Alyssa) Do you really believe your ideals to be stronger than my justice?" "(Aeron) Justice?! You call killing innocent civilians JUSTICE?!" "Your an... intriguing foe. Perhaps I could join your lively band?" ~ Ally, asking to join the party in Chapter 13. ''Biography'' "(A)You care about who I am? Huh. No one's ever really asked about my past." "(K)Maybe that's because you kill them too fast?" "(A)Shut up, you cynical excuse of a paladin!" Alyssa ~ ''Talking with Tobilas, while arguing with Kevin. Alyssa was once a kind and caring Angel in the name of the Lord. Her actions were swift and just, and done in the name of everything she cared about. However, something caused her to fly into an arguement with the man she had whole-heartedly served her life, causing her to think back and question if what she was really doing was Just. Alyssa left the ranks of the Sacred Angels, deeming her a "fallen angel" by some. She then became the self-proclaimed "Angel of Justice", fighting for whatever she believed in, and what she desired to be justice, instead of someone else's idea. Alyssa has also been to known to be a bit of a flirt, especially towards Tobilas, causing his face to turn crimson red often enough. However, she serves as Comedic relief, often enough, arguing with Kevin and Aeron. ''Appearence "Light armor... that's... really all I ever need to wear. Occasionally bracers on the wrists." Alyssa wears dark-colored clothes (as a sign of her sins?) and sprouts dark-grey wings, as a sign that she's fallen from Grace, but isn't completely uncureable. Depending on the actions of the players, Alyssa's wings will change back to white, or turn to pitch black. She keeps a very long sword at her side, though Alyssa has been seen able to use Axes, Lances, and Bows. Alyssa also keeps bracers hidden under her clothing, incase she needs to block an attack while making herself look vulnerable. ''Abilities'' "My strengths? Light Magic. And slashing people's faces off." "Yeah, as if we didn't have enough of those as it is.." "Hey, if I hit Kevin really hard, is anyone going to miss him?" ''~ Alyssa and Kevin arguing again. Alyssa is expectionally skilled with Light Magic, and her swordsplay is only rivaled by Reginald's skill. Alyssa is one of the rare heroes who is able to use Lances and Axes also. Alyssa has the highest critical rate out of the heroes for using bows, due to her ability to fly into the sky, and rain down arrows on unsuspecting foes. Alyssa can also use status ailment magic (Black Wings) or she can cure status ailments (White Wings) with her judgement. Alyssa also has a character exclusive skill, Judgement. Judgement inflicts a random amount of damage on her foes, based on elements. ''Skill List ''Fatal Bursts'' ''Synergies'' ''Burst Synergies'' ''Quotes﻿'' "Light... grant me the strength I need..." ~ Starting battle. "I... Will end your sorrow." ~ Starting battle. "This... is a trial... I will endure...!" ~ Starting battle, low HP/Status ailment. "You... Why do you interfere with my plans?!" ~ Vs. Kevin and Tobilas. "All together now!" ~ Activating a Synergy "Tobilas... Let us stand together." ~ Activating a synergy with Tobilas, after chapter 8. "Light of the divine, shine down upon us!" ~ White Wing Fatal Burst "Darkness of the Abyss, engulf my foes!" ~ Black Wing Fatal Burst "... Stop getting in my way!" ~ Upon defeat, to Kevin and Tobilas. "Ahh, hell! I can't believe I lost to the likes of you!" ~ Defeat, to Aeron Dawnseeker. "This... This honestly can't be destiny!" ~ Losing to the party, for the final time. "... You.... You don't know what it's like being alone! You have your brother! You have Keith, Kevin, Incendio, and even Kyra! Your accepted for what you are! I... I'm just... I'm a freak, that's what I am. That's all I am. All i've ever been and all i'll---" ~ Chapter 8, as Tobilas cuts her off. ﻿ Category:Forgotten Testament IV Category:Forgotten Testament IV Characters Category:Forgotten Testament IV Heroes Category:Forgotten Testament IV Villains Category:Forgotten Testament IV Bosses